


Choices

by visceraboy



Series: Smile For Me Week 2019 [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Hospital scene, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: After Boris survives his fall.





	Choices

Kamal could still smell the faint scent of laughing gas in the air after Flower had left him there. He had promised to take care of things here, but he wasn't sure where to start. He stood, sweat beading down his forehead as he looked out the broken window from a distance. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, but it had been long enough for Wallus to come up behind him and gently grab his shoulder. Kamal didn't flinch. He didn't look away. He didn't even hear himself tell Wallus that he didn't know how to start taking care of this. He didn't hear Wallus say where to start. All he knew was that he was following Wallus to the elevator. He felt sick to his stomach as they rode down and through the fog, he realized what they were doing. He made a whining sound as a fresh flood of tears washed down his cheeks.

"I don't wanna scrape him off Martha-" he moaned. "He- oh God, Wallus, he's dead,"

"I know," Wallus said, looking away. He kept his mouth shut tight as he tried to keep himself together. He traced a circle into Kamal's shoulder in an attempt to soothe him, but to no avail.

"I- I've never seen a dead body before, Wallus! What the hell are we gonna-" he broke off, his eyes going wide and his mouth feeling dry. "What are we gonna tell the cops, Wallus? I- I don't want the kid to get in trouble, but I can't say it was an accident!" He barely registered the sound of Wallus pressing the down button. "He's gonna have bruises on his stomach, Wallus, he's-"

"Calm down, calm down," Wallus said, not entirely feeling his own words. "We just… take it one thing at a time, okay?"

Kamal was quiet, swallowing spit as he nodded. He returned to his fog, not paying attention when the door opened. Wallus gently led him by the shoulder. Wallus left Kamal at the gate of the carnival, walking ahead without him, knowing that Kamal wouldn't be able to handle it if he saw Boris's body. Wallus found it rather easy to climb Martha, seeing as he was a little over nine foot tall, and there were all sorts of metal extremities for footholds. 

In the crumpled remains of Martha, there was Boris, half taken by shadows that Wallus only loosely understood, and Wallus could hear… faint sobs…?

Panic flooded through Wallus's veins as he crept towards Boris, trying not to move the metal structure too much, but the closer he got, he could see Boris's chest rising and lowering unsteadily. Shadows took over any part of his body that Wallus would have assumed to be extremely injured. 

"... Doc..?" He said, reaching for Boris. "Doctor Habit?"

Boris was quiet for a moment, but he looked at Wallus, and his face was almost entirely engulfed in shadows. His eyes were nothing but crimson spheres of light against pure, inky black. He opened his mouth to speak, but only coughed out thick red blood.

"Oh, gosh, Habit," anxiety gnawed at Wallus's stomach as he spoke. "Stay awake, okay? Stay with me," he rested his hand on Boris's face as he turned his head and began to shout for Kamal, telling him to call for an ambulance. 

Sounds muddled in Boris's brain, all he knew was that he was told to stay awake, so he tried his best. Everything was a colorful blur in his eyes, and all he could make out was that he needed to be awake. 

"You're gonna be okay, Boris," he heard a familiar voice call to him.

He didn't understand much after that, besides being intensely aware of burning lights in his eyes.

Boris woke up after a few days, in the middle of the night. He groaned as he woke up, blinking his eyes as he looked around. Kamal and the Flower Child were huddled together in one of those futon chairs that you only ever see in hospitals, sleeping.

He didn't think about why they were here. He just looked at them, taking in the sight. His mouth felt dry. His body felt numb. 

He was alive.

He couldn't remember anything before the Flower Kid… 

His throat tightened. 

"Flower Child…" he muttered, moving instinctively, but his arms were pulled by cords, and something began to beep.

He felt his stomach churn as a nurse came in, and the two woke up. He didn't quite hear what anyone saying as he was gently guided back to laying position.

His eyes were locked onto the child as he the beeping stopped.

His mouth was dry.

The nurse was gone.

His eyes were wide.

He couldn't hear.

The child's hands moved in a way he knew, but could only barely make out.

"I'm sorry," they told him. 

Tears flooded his eyes and his hands began to shake.

"... Don't Be." He said to them, squeezing his hands tight as he realized everything looked fuzzy. "Ii...Hurt you. Bad." He looked away, emotionally unable to handle not being able to see. "We r Even now. Haha. ha…." 

Boris felt a hand on his lap.

"... Boris?" He heard. "How do you feel?" Kamal asked him, his eyes focusing on Boris.

Boris looked back, seeing a brown blob before him. His mouth was so dry.

"... I am. Thursty," he said, a smile breaking onto his face.

…

After a few weeks, Boris was home. 

Kamal had made plenty of room for Boris to move in his wheelchair, and situated the children with their own rooms.

Boris watched the children- Flower, Trevor, and Putunia- discuss something about a game they were playing, something about the earth. He wasn't quite listening, but he enjoyed seeing them be so excited. Kamal was sat next to him, looking at him with a fond look. Wallus was in the next room, making lunch for the family. Boris noticed Kamal's gaze.

"What r u Staring at?" He asked, smiling a little.

Kamal's cheeks flushed as he looked away, towards the children, who were playing their game.

"Nothin', just…" Kamal said, trying to hide his smile.

"Lunch is ready," Wallus said as he came into the room, carrying in a plate of grilled cheese. "What's everyone up to?" He asked, then leaned down to press his lips to Kamal's head.

"Kamal is keeping a ~Secret~," Boris said teasingly, grinning.

"A secret?" Wallus asked, turning his head to rest his cheek on Kamal's head.

"Yes! He will Not stop griining at me!" Boris leaned closer.

"Hey!" Putunia shouted as she slammed her hands on Wallus's leg. 

"Stop flirting and hand over the food!" Flower signed, smiling rambunctiously. "Or else we'll make you…!"

Wallus flushed and pried himself from Kamal and sat the plate on the coffee table, leaning in to ruffle Putunia's hair.

"Where's Trevor?" Wallus asked.

"He's playin' the game," Putunia said as she reached for a sandwich.

"It shouldn't take much longer." Flower told him.

Wallus nodded, and looked back to Kamal. Who was hiding his face away. He smiled and took a place next to Kamal, running a hand through Kamal's hair. 

"Kamal?" He asked, leaning in to kiss him on the head again.

"Yes?"

Wallus grinned against his scalp, and Flower mimicked gagging.

"Just tell him!" Trevor said loudly, making his presence known. He shoved a much too big bite into his mouth, and Kamal shot him a glare, and he promptly spat the excess into a napkin. 

Kamal leaned forward, grabbing a sandwich.

"Later," he insisted.

…

The children were busy showing Wallus something in their game, and the two were left alone. Kamal curled against Boris's body, tracing his hands over his chest, smiling.

"You wanna know now?" 

"Kno wwhat?" 

"You know what!" Kamal said, smiling as he pressed his hand into Boris's cheek. 

"The "see krit "?" 

"The secret." 

Boris smiled, leaning into Kamal's touch. "Tell me? Please?"

Kamal nodded, leaning towards Boris to whisper to him.

"You look really cute in those glasses," 

Boris was reduced to a giggling and blushing mess.

He was really happy that he chose this family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is like. A day late so im SUPER sorry but hey! 2 for 1 day! Teeth shoulf be out a bit later :-)


End file.
